User talk:Riot\AU
HELLO EVERYONE WHO IS ENTERING MY PAGE!!!!! If you hate Percy Jackson I will tie you to a pole that and drop you into a volcano. So, drink your milk! Archives *Archive 1 RP Stuff ASDFJKL;!!! LRJGLSJSGLUHGALRGUERGHLIHLIRHJGLISHIUJI!!!!!!! --'Neural777' 10:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) why did you delete the stuff i contributed about Ashley? btw i forgot to sign my last post Googleybear 16:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ashley Thats the page i put it on for god sake, but you deleted it RP ye know u put a delete templete on tobors diner and it said it not really important i think we need like everything about mysims on there coz it will make the website better ye know u put template on tobor diner coz it not important ithinkwe need every mysims on here coz it will be awesome tobors diner is important coz its to do with mysims i no but it wuld be better if it had its own page What the mess! Ask Blanky how make your archives of main talk page! *Rage Smile* --Salin~Yes? 14:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Archive TEH SPAM }} ur fav chracters in MSR LALALALLALALALAAAAAA Ever since grade 4, my classmates are always the insane/hyper ones...}} ned riot/not au is a pie something my physiatrist told me not to say. Suspicions... }} What The Heckerz is Going On? I see that you reached 10,000 edits!}} i will kill that guy and do you mind on TDAS if i changed your name to James?}} Vitamin Water ZERO .}} Riot ze Sonic expert o.o TAG!!! }} Muahaha! }} Cinnamon Rollz, dood. }} LOOK!! LOOOOK!! Is teh Computer Screen HAPPY TAGGING, MAN!! }} Riot! NicoL 13:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Riot by pitier can you convince all the users that I am French, I know all the names in French all. Well ask me what you want . I will answer . Jeremy the Potato *turns into a frog, then jumps into a pond*}} }} Out in the woods. Y HELLO DERE }} }} Professor! }} I remember that part. I can't exactly remember what you have to do at that point or else I'd tell you...but I know something about the little boy that's...interesting...}} SONIKKU FAN I like Tails somewhat... I also like Shadow... Kunckles's fail at gaurding the emerald is always funny. Big is an absolute retard... causing him to be... somewhat an enjoyable character. I have a lot of favorites... I actuallly don't like Sonic (the character) that much... I dunno why. Stuff. --I'M A FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!!! GWAAAAAAH!!! 15:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Eggman is an egg *blows up* I see. I am also an Octagonapus fan. I think... --I'M A FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!!! GWAAAAAAH!!! 15:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) At least teh series I like. I think... --I'M A FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!!! GWAAAAAAH!!! 15:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Private Conversation CHOCOLATE COW Not so private, Secretive... } |text = Secretive, I SAW THAT! GRR! I BE TELLING DENTFACE OR BLANKY!!! YOU ARE AS MEAN AS WII MANIAC! EVERYBODY TALKS ABOUT ME!}} And Blanky and Dentedface know.}} } |text = Look at Hippychick's talk page, then you see! Wii Maniac and Katrina, though Katrina said sorry! }} } |text = Secretive always is mean to me, she always makes fun of me, she also writes things like 'In about *car passes by* days' or something, I think it is rude! }} Stuffz Thx for fixing that, could u make it so she has that blue background, plz K. TDC }} I CAN'T PORTRAY YOU! Only you could do that! Uh, I could make your guy get chased away from the island by some police in a helicopter or somethin'... }} Just click Enter twice, the write ''--Meanwhile--'', then click Enter again, THEN write James bein' chased away by a helicopter. }} Heya! BLURP! Is you a Song? o.o *Slapped* }} }} Rory can shoot arrows hai Trick or Treat! I GOT YOUR SECRET!!! JK!! HAHAHAH ummmmm Puzzling? I think not! VEGETA, WHAT DOES TEH SCOUTER SAY ABOUT HIS POWAH LEVELL?!?!! }} NiGHTS RP. Wow... Zorro - I was goin' down your talk page and it was just "tag" "tag" "tag" "tag" - MADNESS!!! So, anyway, would you be willing to answer a question for my Advanced Functions and Modeling class project? I need to know how long it takes ya to eat breakfast. 6:07 pm (US Est) 10/14/10 Zorro - Thank ye fer yer time, Ned. 6:31 pm (US Est) 10/15/10 Amazed!!!! No way!!!! Why do you hate Vincent? MorcuHeir52 02:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 02:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Try my ad. Happy to you! Whatever.}} KAZOO! KAZOO! KAZOO! 123. }} DO A CARTWHEEL!!!!!!!!!!! Gold710 19:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Princess Britt! }} NAUGHTEH FREAK! ADD MEH TO.... ...YOUR BUDDY LIST!!!!!Gold710 23:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ADD MEH TO YOUR BUDDY LIST!!!!!!!!! Teh awesome AU known as Gold 16:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC) So? Oh, and look above Teh awesome AU known as Gold 18:22, November 13, 2010 (UTC) }} Oprah's Favorite Things }} }} Hello this is Sulli1034 (I don't have account yet so im using the name ill put on the wiki) I'm writing a stroy mysims drama like the mysims race or mysims drama! haha, anyway i need you to edit the first episode that i have been working on could i send it to you like on email or somthing else? jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj Say your ABC's Say your ABC's Say your ABC's oh, and }} Gobble to the Gobble, bro! }} Whee, it's Thanksgiving }} Cranberry Cake! O3O }} Hello Hello good Person of the name Roit\AU.....and about my fave game........ MySims Agents. Boo flurgle 15:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) The Eccentricities of the World }} Let's Spam the World! XD }} Some Random Title That I'm Too Lazy to Think Of. }} }} BAH! Uh oh }} 123678872 }}